Guo Jia
Guo Jia is one of three new playable characters in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. Before his playable appearance, he was a non-playable character since Dynasty Warriors 4. His playable appearance is the result of his top ranking in Famitsu's most wanted character poll for the series. He is one of Cao Cao's strategists who gave good counsel and was held in high regard. He died during a campaign north from a heat stroke during their march through the inhospitable northern deserts. After Cao Cao's defeat at the Battle of Chi Bi, he said afterwards, "If only Guo Jia was with us." His height in Kessen II is 170 cm (5'7"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guo Jia is mainly seen as Cao Cao's main strategist at Xia Pi since his debut. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he commands the two armies to advance on the castle and stages a plot to remove Red Hare from Lu Bu's possession. The following title aside from having Guo Jia as the subofficer of Cao Cao at Guan Du, has the leader confide his utmost trust in his strategist, as Guo Jia acts as the main commander of the forces. He asks the armies to destroy the water gates in order to cancel Yuan Shu's reinforcements. He is present in the battle during Dynasty Warriors 6, but his role is reduced to being one of the main camp's defenders in Wei's version of the stage. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, he acts as Cao Cao's main advisor. Akin to the novel, he dies partway into the game. In one of the game's story scenarios, however, he commands Wei's army at Chi Bi and sees through Zhou Yu's fireship ploy. Boarding a burning ship, he rams into his enemy's front lines, killing himself and Zhou Yu in the process. With his sacrifice, Wei wins the naval battle. He resumes a similar role in Dynasty Tactics 2 and often lives past his historical death. Not unlike the special tactics belonging to the leaders of the other playable forces, Guo Jia and Cao Cao share "Councillor" - if their positions are next to each other, one Tactic will be restored to each and every enemy will lose ten morale points. Kessen Guo Jia appears as an optional vassal for Wei in Kessen II. Xun Yu suggests for Cao Cao to hire him after hearing rumors of his talented scholarship. If he accepts, Guo Jia will serve as a powerful secondary general. He has an average War stat and a high Magic level. Though he will have few high-level spells, his magic is very powerful and a good support for war based generals. Character Information Personality For his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Guo Jia is described as a talented man of unsurpassed intelligence. He acts composed and gentile, a wistful smile present on his lips at all times. Voice Actors *R. Martin Klein - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Crispin Freeman - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) *Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (English) *Junichi Miyake - Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Kessen II (Japanese) *Issei Futamata - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Historical Information Guo Jia was born in Yangzhai in the Yingchuan commandery (present-day Yu county in Henan province). His son was Guo Yi. He originally served under Yuan Shao, but he found the warlord indecisive and incapable of trusting his subordinates. Therefore, in 197 AD, at the age of 27, he joined the forces of Cao Cao under the recommendation by the future-conqueror's chief adviser, Xun Yu. Cao Cao was very happy to acquire a talented strategist with similar views with him. When Liu Bei was expelled by Lu Bu from his city of Xiapi, he seeked shelter under Cao Cao. The ambitioned ruler was advised by Cheng Yu to kill the refuge-seeker, as he suspected that the self-proclaimed descendant of the Han imperial lineage would become a problem in the future. Cao Cao asked for the opinion of Guo Jia, and he suggested otherwise: as Liu Bei was a heroic and adored figure among the people of the time, killing him might present working under them as unattractive. Therefore, Guo Jia suggested Cao Cao to offer help to Liu Bei, while actually containing him from gaining strength. However, Cao Cao dropped both plans, as he believed that Liu Bei would not rebel if they became closer. In 198 AD, Cao Cao started the campaign on Lu Bu. Lu Bu defended the castle of Xiapi fairly well, and the Cao army began to tire. However, both Guo Jia and Xun You advised Cao to end the cibquest once and for all with a flood. The strategy worked out, and the 'unrivaled warrior' was beheaded. As Guo Jia predicted, due to the lack of supervision, Liu Bei escaped in excuse of attacking Yuan Shu's forces shortly after Cao Cao's victory over Lu Bu. Tacticians under Cao Cao objected to an attack on Liu Bei in fear of a backstab from Yuan Shao from the north. Hoever, Cao Cao and Guo Jia insisted on the attacked despite the objected, citing the indecisiveness of Yuan Shao. The attack proved to be successful, and Yuan Shao never struck. The turmoils in the east of Xuchang had been settled, and a showdown with Yuan Shao was about to begin. To remove Cao Cao's inner doubts of the battle, Guo Jia made his famous Ten Points speech, stating the ten pairs of advantages Cao Cao and his army had over the flaws in the personality and tactics of Yuan Shao: # Yuan Shao seemed merciful but was actually envious; Cao Cao was forgiving and easygoing. # Yuan Shao placed his subordinates in order of his trust in them; Cao Cao placed his subjects at positions where they can fully make use of their talents. # Yuan Shao was indecisive and often lost the opportunity to utilise his overwhelming force; Cao Cao made decisions quickly to adjust to the ever-changing situations on the battlefield. # Yuan Shao's army adopted stiff formations which cannot adapt to changes swiftly; the Cao army was flexible and capable in striking strategic locations rapidly. # The regulations in Yuan's army were loose and ineffective, resulting in poor discipline; the laws in Cao's army were strict and clear, resulting in good discipline. # The Yuan army had great numbers but were loose and sloppy; the Cao army were elite and clear-minded despite their fewer numbers. # Yuan Shao relied on the reputation of his lineage to attract talents; talents came to Cao Cao due to his warm and true-hearted reception. # Yuan Shao led a luxurious lifestyle of an aristocrat; Cao Cao led a thrifty life and made himself subject to rules he announced to his troops. # Yuan Shao kept his reapings in war to himself; Cao Cao distributed all spoils to whoever contributed in battle or strategy. # Yuan Shao did not assist the Han emperor when Emperor Xian needed help; Cao Cao protected the capital from roaming warlords such as Yuan Shu and Lu Bu. The speech greatly improved Cao Cao's confidence to wage war against Yuan Shao. The Battle of Guandu commenced, leaving Cao Cao the victor. Guo Jia would later advise during the campaigns against the remaining Yuan brothers, Yuan Shang, Yuan Tan, and Yuan Xi. During the expedition north against the Wuhuan, he was struck with an illness and died. Cao Cao lamented the passing and would later give his infamous mourning of Guo Jia after being dealt the devastating defeat at Chibi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Guojia-dworiginal.jpg|Original illustration for Dynasty Warriors series poll Guojia-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Guojia-dt2.JPG|Dynasty Tactics render Category:Wei characters Category:Kessen Characters